


Winter Worry

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Bolin visit her family during the later part of her pregnancy, something that has Bolin worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Worry

He could never begin to understand why she wanted to travel halfway across the world so late in the cold season, especially in her current condition. The earthbender was already fretting about the poor girl to the point that his brother teased him mercilessly about the gray hairs at his temples, but could anyone blame him? This was Korra they were talking about. Korra; the reckless ‘act now and think later after getting a few busted ribs’ Avatar! It got to the point Bolin kept a constant watch on the other just to be certain that she was safe, and after a few weeks of watching her stroll around the island tending to the lemurs and having to chastise her for overworking herself, she woke him up in the middle of one night packing their belongings and announcing she was homesick.

Several hours of trying to ask her to wait a few weeks and dealing with a very hormonal wife, the earthbender had finished packing their bags and loaded it onto a waiting ship for them. As the waves gently rocked the vessel back and forth -consequently making his already nauseous waterbender worse for wear- they arrived in the Southern Water Tribe just weeks later, both bundled securely. Bolin held one arm around her back as they walked down to the docks, his green eyes large with worry as they flickered back and forth from her distended stomach to the snow and ice around. Maybe he should just carry her, even if she hated it. He could just sleep out in the cold like she threatened him with so long as she was safe. He heard the sounds of their names called from a distance, and when he looked to see his in-laws fast approaching with smiles on their faces the earthbender lost his footing and slipped. His heart slammed in his chest and he expected the impending crash or freezing waters below, but not a gentle wind from behind standing him upright. Bolin blinked quickly at the sound of Korra laughing next to him as she walked past him, but not before she ruffled his hair affectionately.

“Keep your eyes open, Bo. I’ve got enough on my hands with your kid jumping on my bladder.”


End file.
